


Male Reader x Naruto Harem

by DarkCompulsion



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCompulsion/pseuds/DarkCompulsion
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

Name: Y/N

Current Age: 13

Hair colour: Black

Eye colour: Red

Hair style: Post-Muken Aizen Sosuke

Outfit:

The outfit is all black in this story.

I will add more weapons.

Kekkai Genkai: Copy and steal other powers.

Chakra Levels: Insane


	2. First Harem




	3. Academy

Y/N groaned as he smashed the snooze button on his alarm clock. He lazily rolled onto this back and opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling. He sighed in annoyance at having to go to the Academy, even though it was a very important day today.

'They're revealing the groups today,' Y/N thought. He looked into his wardrobe and picked out a comfortable outfit. He picked out a V-neck black vest that has three silver diamond-shaped buttons; the vest covers his shoulders and slightly exposes his chest with a small up-turned collar, and slightly opens at the hem. The red gloves and black knee-length pants have a leather-like appearance to it, and both have the same diamond-shaped button on it.

*******

Before Y/N had opened the doors to the Academy he could hear the noisy arguments of both Sakura and Ino, two girls with potential that was ruined by them being fan girls. The absolute worst type of female to be.

Y/N rolled his eyes at hearing the large amount of noise. 'Oh, my god. It's too early in the morning to deal with this shit.'

Some girls swooned over Y/N but a larger majority did have more interest in Sasuke, which was fine for Y/N. Although, Ino did have a bigger crush towards Y/N compared to Sakura, while Sakura's approach was vice-versa.

Y/N walked into the class and smiled as another person entered the class. She had blonde hair in twin pigtails. She wore a dark red jacket with a blue furry collar. Her pants were moss green with a shuriken holster on her right knee and blue sandals.

"Hey, Naruko!" Y/N said with a smile, waving towards her. She smiled back and went up the room to meet with him.

"Naruto, stop glaring at Sasuke!" Sakura shouted.

Sasuke and Naruto intensely narrowed their eyes at each other, sparks of lightning clashing between them.

A student sitting in front of Sasuke and Naruto looked at the girls. He leaned backwards, accidentally knocking Naruto into Sasuke and somehow causing their lips to crash into each other.

The student looked and Naruto's back. "Sorry, did I touch you?" he asked but looked in shock, along with everyone else at the scene: Naruto and Sasuke, KISSING!

Naruko covered her mouth and her cheeks went red, trying to hold in her laughter. 'Whatever happens I must not laugh.'

Y/N facepalmed. "How the hell does this happen?" Y/N said.

After all the girls screamed in rage at seeing their precious Sasuke's first kiss be taken by Naruto, the two boys separated and began to cough and gag, each of them clutching their throats.

"I'll get you, Naruto!" Sasuke cursed out, still gagging.

"Naruto, you are so dead," Sakura said, a menacing look on her face.

"Hey, whoa! Sakura, it was an accident," Naruto begged, but the girls would not listen and they rampaged forward on to Naruto.

Y/N stood up and moved into the way of Naruto, causing the girls to stop. "Can we just stop this. Naruto hates Sasuke, so why would he even kiss him?" Y/N pointed out, and the girls relented.

"How sweet of you," Ino said.

Iruka then came into the room and began to announce the groups. Team 7: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha - led by Kakashi Hatake. Team 8: Inuzuka Kiba, his dog Akamaru, Hyuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino - led by Kurenai Yuhi. Team 10: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi - led by Asuma Sarutobi.

"Wait..." Y/N started out.

"HOW ABOUT THE TWO OF US?!" Naruko finished off. "Everyone else has teams, but what about me and Y/N!" Naruko screeched at a bad possibility. "Did we get dropped off?" Naruko fearfully asked.

Ino and other fangirls cringed at that idea. They didn't want Y/N to not be a shinobi, they probably would have given up being kunoichi.

Iruka shook his head. "Naruko, calm down. That is not the case. Your cases are special, being that there would be an unbalanced amount of people in a team. So, for the both of you, you have been put in a group with the two of you and there will be two sensei's for you!" 

"Nice!" Naruko stated, and Y/N nodded.

*******

Y/N and Naruko were now outside in an open area with a bench. They waited for their sensei's to come and they did.

The first was a fair-skinned and slender woman of feminine build with violet eyes, and the common Uzumaki red hair. Her hair was straight and reached her thighs with shoulder-length strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left. Currently, she wore a blue forehead protector with her hair tied up in a high ponytail and strands at the sides of her face. Her attire consisted of a standard Konoha flak jacket over a black short-sleeved shirt and black form-fitting pants that reached her calves. Her large breasts were easily accentuated through it and her firm buttocks were also highlighted.

Next was another air-skinned woman with long, straight black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face to roughly frame her cheeks and black eyes. Similar to Kushina, she wore a jounin outfit that really highlighted her sexy figure.

"Mother! Auntie!" Naruko called out, seeing two maternal figures. Y/N caught her fairly large bust bouncing as she moved up to hug them.

"Naruko!" they both called out in return. 

"So both of you are our sensei's?" Y/N said.

"Correct!" Kushina said, bringing her arms out wide. "Come here, Y/N!" Kushina said in a motherly tone, smothering Y/N until he had struggle breathing and was tapping Kushina.

Mikoto seeing his plight tapped Kushina. "Kushina, you're cuddling him too much! We need to introduce ourselves remember," Mikoto reminded.

Kushina blushed and smiled while Y/N fell from having to regain all the lost oxygen. 'S-she's strong. I almost died.'


End file.
